Happy Birthday!
by HISAGIsoul
Summary: Mata musang Yunho bertemu pandang dengan mata Changmin ketika Yunho menyebutkan nama namja bermarga Shim itu. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Changmin mulai bicara. "Selamat ulang tahun, Yunho hyung." —HOMIN fanfiction with YAOI content. Oneshoot. DLDR.—


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

* * *

_**February 5th**_

_**11.50 p.m.**_

_**in front of Yunho's apartment**_

"Jaejoong hyung, apa sandinya?" tanya seorang namja tinggi dengan berbisik. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak persegi berukuran cukup besar yang berisi kue ulang tahun.

Namja berkulit putih bermata doe itu mengendikkan bahu, "Mana kutahu," jawab Kim Jaejoong.

"Kan kau yang sering ke apartemen Yunho hyung, Changmin-ah, bukannya kau yang harusnya tahu?" tanya seorang namja bersuara husky bernama Park Yoochun.

Changmin, namja tinggi bermarga Shim itu mengacak rambutnya frustrasi dengan sebelah tangannya. "Aku lupa," erang Changmin setengah kesal.

"Hei, ini hampir jam 12 loh," ujar Kim Junsu, namja dengan julukan duckbutt, setelah melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aish," Changmin mendesis kesal. Tanpa permisi, diberikannya kotak berisi kue itu pada Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Jaejoong yang kaget tiba-tiba disodorkan kue, mengerutkan dahinya bingung sambil menatap Changmin, "Kau mau apa, Min?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jaejoong, malah menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menggumam samar, membuat ketiga hyung-nya saling melempar tatapan bingung.

Dengan sigap Changmin menekan tombol-tombol angka yang ada di hadapannya, membentuk sebuah kombinasi. 'Semoga ini tidak lama, aku tidak mau kejutan untuk Yunho hyung gagal,' batin Changmin sembari terus menggerakkan jarinya.

-xxx-

**a HOMIN fanfiction**

**Happy Birthday! © HISAGIsoul a.k.a Kristalicia Rizki**

**Disclaimer : They belong to God. This fanfiction belongs to me.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, BL, OOC, Typo(s).**

-xxx-

_**February 3rd**_

_**10.30 a.m.**_

_**in the office**_

"Min..." panggil seorang namja berambut brunette bermata bak musang.

Namja yang dipanggil itu tampak sedang melamun, sambil menatap lurus ke arah sebuah kalender meja yang ada di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pena mengetuk-ngetukkan pena tersebut ke pelipisnya.

"Shim Changmin," panggil namja bernama Jung Yunho itu dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Changmin yang kaget segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan bergerak membenarkan posisi duduknya, "A-ah, selamat pagi, Manajer Jung," kata Changmin dengan sedikit terbata.

"Melamunkan apa, eh?" tanya namja bernama Jung Yunho itu sambil sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah namja yang berusia lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu.

"A-aniya," sahut Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmm..." gumam Yunho, tangan kanannya bergerak menggaruk dagunya.

"A-ada perlu apa, hyung?" tanya Changmin, berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Oh iya," ujar Yunho begitu teringat tujuannya menemui Changmin. "Apa laporan kunjungan ke Jeju kemarin sudah selesai?" tanya Yunho.

"Sudah, hyung," sahut Changmin cepat.

"Baiklah. Nanti setelah istirahat makan siang antarkan laporan itu ke mejaku ya."

Changmin mengangguk sembari berkata, "Baik, hyung."

"Oke," gumam Yunho lirih lalu berbalik meninggalkan meja kerja Changmin. Baru berjalan 1 meter dari meja Changmin, Yunho membalikkan badannya, "Hari Kamis besok kau ada acara tidak?" tanyanya pada Changmin.

Changmin tergagap mendadak ditanya oleh Yunho, "Sepertinya tidak, hyung," jawab Changmin spontan.

Yunho tersenyum senang, "Baiklah," katanya lalu berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya, meninggalkan Changmin yang sedang mengacak rambut frustasi.

-xxx-

_**February 3rd**_

_**8.05 p.m.**_

_**at Jaejoong's apartment**_

"Jaejoong hyung, kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Hm..." Jaejoong berfumam sembari meletakkan 2 cangkir kopi di meja, "tanggal 3 Februari," jawabnya sedetik kemudian.

"Lalu hari Kamis tanggal berapa?"

"Eum... tanggal 6," jawab Jaejoong lagi, "Waeyo, Min? Apa mendadak kau hilang ingatan?" selidik Jaejoong yang merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan namja tinggi bernama Shim Changmin itu.

"Apa kau tidak teringat sesuatu, hyung?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Ulang tahun Yunho," sahut Jaejoong cepat.

Changmin yang puas mendenganr jawaban Jaejoong refleks bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Tepat sekali, hyung."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan tingkah sahabat sekaligus dongsaengnya yang aneh bin ajaib itu. "Kau belum makan malam, Min? Tingkahmu aneh, kau tahu?"

Changmin tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Jaejoong refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya. Namun tangan Changmin dengan sigap memegang pundak Jaejoong dan menarik tubuh Jaejoong afar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hyung," kata Changmin dengan nada setengah berbisik, "aku punya rencana bagus," lanjutnya dengan diakhiri sebuah senyum penuh arti.

"Rencana apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Rencana kejutan untuk ulang tahun Yunho hyung," jawab Changmin, masih dengan senyum penuh arti miliknya.

Begitu mendengar jawaban Changmin, Jaejoong berdecak kesal sembari menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Aish... kau ini. Kukira rencana penting apa, ternyata..." desis Jaejoong.

"Yah~ ini kan juga penting, hyung," dalih Changmin.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang terlihat sangat bersemangat itu. Sepasang mata bak bambi yang menatapnya terlihat mantap dan... sedikit berapi-api mungkin?

"Ayolah, hyung. Jaejoong hyung ikut yaa..." rajuk Changmin dengan nada merengek seperti anak berumur 5 tahun.

"Iya... iya," sahut Jaejoong, menyerah dengan rengekan Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum senang. Dia sudah mendapatkan sekutu, selanjutnya hanya perlu rencana yang matang dan sebuah kue ulang tahun tentunya. Soal Yoochun dan Junsu, Changmin bisa memaksa mereka dengan mudah, jadi tak perlu dipusingkan.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Changmin yang hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, mengulum senyum. "Yunho memang bodoh ya," gumam Jaejoong sambil terkekeh pelan.

-xxx-

_**February 5th**_

_**11.55 p.m.**_

_**inside Yunho's apartment**_

"Ssstt! Jangan berisik," kata Changmin dengan berbisik pada Junsu yang sibuk berceloteh.

Saat ini, keempat namja tampan itu sedang mengendap-endap masuk ke apartemen Yunho. Terima kasih pada otak cerdas Changmin yang berhasil menebak kode sandi pengaman apartemen Yunho.

"Kita ke mana sekarang?" tanya Yoochun begitu mereka sampai di ruang tengah.

"Yunho hyung pasti ada di kamarnya," sahut Changmin lirih, "Ayo kita kesana."

Changmin berjalan di depan, memimpin mereka berjalan menuju kamar Yunho dalam kegelapan. Apartemen Yunho memang dalam keadaan gelap dan tentu saja mereka tidak berani menyalakan lampu, takut hal itu akan membuat si empunya apartemen terbangun. Dengan remang-remang sinar bulan yang masuk lewat celah jendela, Changmin, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu berjalan pelan menuju kamar Yunho.

"Junsu hyung," panggil Changmin masih sembari berjalan dan menengok sedikit ke belakang, "Hadiahnya kau yang pegang kan?"

"Eh?"

-xxx-

_**February 4th**_

_**12.01 a.m.**_

_**at Starducks Café**_

"Bagaimana kalau jam tangan?" tanya Changmin pada Junsu via ponsel.

"Bukannya Yunho hyung sudah pernah dapat jam tangan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun?" sahut Junsu di seberang telepon, "Eum... dari Jaejoong hyung 2 tahun lalu kan?"

"Benar juga," desah Changmin kecewa. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengaduk kopi di hadapannya.

"Dasi?"

"Itu biasa, hyung," ujar Changmin.

"Lalu apa?" Junsu bertanya dengan nada putus asa.

Sedari 10 menit yang lalu kedua namja ini sudah berdiskusi membicarakan hadiah apa ayng cocok untuk Jung Yunho. Akan tetapi sampai detik ini, keduanya belum menemukan barang yang pas.

"Kalau begitu, masalah hadiah aku serahkan padamu ya, hyung," kata Changmin datar.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" erang Junsu yang tidak suka dengan keputusan mendadak dan sepihak Changmin.

"Aku tahu ku bisa, hyung~!" kata Changmin, kali ini dengan nada penuh dukungan. "Ajak saja Yoochun hyung untuk mencarinya bersama. Oke?" lagi-lagi Changmin dengan seenak perutnya membawa-bawa Yoochun yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Yah! Tapi..."

"Aku tutup dulu ya, hyung. Makan siang sudah menungguku. Ja nee~~"

'**PIP!'**

Sambunga telepon terputus. Meninggalkan Changmin dengan senyum kemenangan dan menyisakan Junsu yang berdecak kesal karena ulah Changmin yang semena-mena terhadapnya itu.

-xxx-

_**February 5th**_

_**11.11 p.m.**_

_**at basement of Yunho's apartment**_

Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya begitu selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang kosong. Sepasang doe eyesnya memandang berkeliling, mencoba mencari keberadaan ketiga sahabatnya. Jaejoong melirik jam tangan. Ternyata dia datang 4 menit lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian, pantas saja belum ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Jaejoong berjalan ke depan mobilnya dan duduk bersandar di kap mobil. Tangannya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan membuka game. Daripada bosan, Jaejoong memilih untuk menunggu sambil bermain game.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, suara derum mobil menggema di basement. Jaejoong yang sudah larut bersama ponselnya itu tidak bereaksi ketika ada mobil yang parkir di sebelahnya. Begitu suara deru mesin berhenti, 2 orang namja keluar bersamaan dari mobil tersebut.

"Yo, Jae hyung!" sapa namja casanova bernama Park Yoochun itu.

Jaejoong yang mendengar namanya dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Yoochun serta Junsu yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. "Oh kalian sudah datang," ujar Jaejoong sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Kening Jaejoong berkerut melihat sebuah tas plastik putih berukuran sedang yang dibawa Junsu. "Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk ke arah tas plastik tersebut.

"Ini beberapa kaleng minuman dan juga camilan," jawab Junsu.

Kerutan di kening Jaejoong semakin dalam. "Kata Changmin kalian berdua yang mengurus hadiahnya," ucap Jaejoong memastikan dan mendapat respon berupa anggukan dari Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Lalu dimana hadiahnya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Junsu dan Yoochun refleks menolehkan kepalanya hampir bersamaan, lalu saling melempar senyum yang Jaejoong tak tahu artinya.

"Hadiahnya akan datang sendiri kemari, hyung," sahut Yoochun enteng, kali ini dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"Huh?"

-xxx-

_**February 5th**_

_**11.55 p.m.**_

_**inside Yunho's apartment**_

"Hyung, jangan bilang kau lupa membawa hadiahnya," kata Changmin dengan perasaan was-was.

"Tenang saja, Min," sahut Yoochun santai.

"Sstt! Jangan keras-keras," ujar Junsu mengingatkan, "Dan kau, Min, kau fokus saja berjalan kalau tidak ingin menabrak tembok," imbuhnya dan diakhiri dengan kekehan lirih.

"Aish..." Changmin hanya bisa mendesis kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, keempat namja ini sudah sampai di depan kamar Yunho. Mereka semua langsung berdiri merapat ke pintu berwarna coklat tua itu.

"Jaejoong hyung, kau pegang kuenya kan?" tanya Changmin selirih mungkin.

"Eum," sahut Jaejoong sambil mengangguk samar.

"Oke."

"Oh iya, aku ada ide," ujar Jaejoong sembari sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Bagaimana kalaus etelah acara tiup lilin, kita lemparkan kuenya ke muka Yunho?"

Dan ide dari Jaejoong hanya mendapat respon berupa death-glare dari Changmin.

-xxx-

_**February 4th**_

_**5.08 p.m.**_

_**at Sung Sam Dong Bakery**_

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya heran melihat Changmin yang tengah berbinar-binar memandangi berbagai jenis kue dan roti yang ada di hadapan mereka. Tadi, begitu jam kerja Jaejoong berakhir, tanpa permisi namja bermarga Shim itu datang ke tempat kerja Jaejoong berniat menjemputnya. Kata Changmin, ada sesuatu yang harus segera diurus dan Jaejoong perlu ikut. Akhirnya Jaejoong menurut dan duduk di kursi penumpang mobil Changmin. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah toko roti terkenal yang tak pernah sepi pengunjung.

"Yah, Shim Changmin," panggil Jaejoong pada Changmin yang sudah sibuk sendiri dengan jajaran kue-kue itu, "Katamu ada yang penting yang perlu diurus," lanjut Jaejoong.

"Eum," sahut Changminsambil mengangguk sekenanya.

Alis Jaejoong bertaut, "Lalu kenapa kita kemari?" Jaejoong masih tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Changmin karena namja tinggi itu memang sulit dimengerti.

"Karena urusannya ada di sini, hyung," jawab Changmin yang sekarang sudah sibuk memilih kue dalam benaknya.

"Hah?"

Changmin mengalah, akhirnya dia menoleh dan menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang berdiri di sampingnya, meninggalkan kesenangannya sejenak dari kue-kue menggiurkan itu. Changmin menghela napas pelan kemudian berkata, "Jaejoong hyung lupa? Lusa kan ulang tahunnya Yunho hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Kita kan belum menyiapkan kue ulang thaunnya, hyung. Astaga Jaejoong hyung, kau ini mendadak pikun atau apa?"

Jaejoong, yang masih sulit mengikuti jalan pikiran Changmin, bertanya lagi, "Itu kan masih 2 hari lagi, Min. Memangnya mau beli sekarang?"

Changmin melirik Jaejoong sekilas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya samar, "Hyung ini bagaimana~~ Kita pesan dulu kuenya sekarang, jadi besok kita tinggal ambil. Beres kan?"

Jaejoong tampak berpikir sejenak, "Ooh..." gumamnya lirih.

Changmin, yang sudha selesai mel;adeni pertanyaan Jaejoong, segera membalikkan badannya dan menuju deretan kue-kue ulang tahun yang ada di lemari pendingin. Jaejoong menurut saja dan mengikuti Changmin dari belakang.

"Waah~" ucap Changmin tanpa sadar. Di depannya kini berjajar berbagai bentuk kue ulang tahun yang semuanya terlihat enak sekaligus cantik. Jaejoong pun mau tak mau ikut mengagumi kue-kue di depannya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini, hyung?" tanya Changmin sembari jari telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah kue berbentuk bulat berukuran sedang yang dilapisi lempengan coklat dan berhiaskan stroberi yang mengelilingi di atasnya.

Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin. "Hmm... Apa tidak terlalu biasa, Min? Rasanya kurang... err... sesuatu..." ujar Jaejoong dengan nada menggantung.

Changmin mengangguk-angguk, "Benar juga."

"Kalau ini?" kali ini Changmin menunjuk sebuah kue berbentuk persegi dengan taburan almond.

"'Aku, kau, Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu," Jaejoong berhitung dengan jemarinya, "Untuk 5 orang terlalu kecil kurasa, Min. Apalagi ada kamu," ledek Jaejoong membuat Changmin pura-pura merengut kesal.

"Ini?"

"Yah! Kau pikir Yunho anak umur 5 tahun," kata Jaejoong setelah melihat kue dengan berbagai hiasan boneka-boneka di atasnya. Bahkan ada miniatur istananya pula.

Changmin tertawa pelan, "Yunho hyung kan memang kekanakan, hyung," ujarnya lalu sibuk mengamati kue-kue lainnya.

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar penuturan Changmin. Matanya pun menatap Changmin yang tengah sibuk memilih kue. Changmin, yang merasa diperhatikan Jaejoong, menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung ke arah Jaejoong.

"Wae, hyung? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Jaejoong yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera menggeleng cepat sembari berkata, "Eum, aniya. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya menyadari sesuatu saja."

"Mak—"

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sebelum Changmin sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, seorang pegawai wanita datang menghampiri Changmin dan Jaejoong sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Ah ye. Kami sedang mencari kue ulang tahun," sahut Jaejoong.

"Kebetulan kami memiliki beberapa macam kue tart dengan kombinasi baru," kata yeoja tersebut sembari menunjukkan ke deretan kue yang berada paling kiri. Jaejoong dan Changmin mengikuti yeoja yang mengenakan apron hitam di pinggang itu.

"Yang ini adalah Carrot Cake. Cake ini terbuat dari wortel yang dicampur dengan black currants, lalu dilapisi cream cheese dan juga taburan parutan kelapa."

"Aku jadi ingat Junsu hyung," celetuk Changmin yang sukses membuat Jaejoong tertawa.

Changmin ikut terkekeh pelan lalu bergumam, "Ini mirip dengna yang tadi," katanya sembari menunjuk sebuah kue.

Pegawai wanita tersebut mengangguk kemudian menjelaskan, "Ne. Bedanya, yang ini di atasnya ditambahkan buah cherry dan buah pir. Cake ini bentuknya berlapis-lapis dengan tambahan selai raspberry di tiap lapisnya."

"Eum..." Changmin menggumam, "Menurutmu bagaimana, hyung?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tampak menimbang-nimbang sambil masih mengamati. "Kalau yang ini apa?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menunjuk sebuah kue yang berada di rak paling atas.

"Itu Salt Caramel Apple. Potongan apel yang dipanggang bersama dengan kue, kemudian dilapisi dengan karamel dan diberi aprikot di atasnya."

Hyung, bagaimana kalau yang ini?" tanya Changmin sembari menunjuk kue lainnya.

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak, "Sepertinya enak. Penampilannya juga menarik."

"Itu adalah Passion Fruit Tart, dimana Chocolate Ganache Tart diberi topping fruit mousse dome," ujar pegawai tersebut.

"Manisnya ada dari coklat, tapi ada sensasi buahnya juga. Kurasa cocok untuk Yunho hyung yang tidak terlalu menyukai manis," ujar Changmin, kepalanya menoleh memandang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk, "Oke, aku setuju," katanya sembari menyodorkan jempolnya ke arah Changmin.

Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum senang. "Oke, kami pilih yang ini," katanya pada pegawai tersebut. "Oh iya, bisakah kami pesan ini dan diambil besok malam?"

Pegawai tersebut mengangguk, "Tentu bisa, Tuan."

Changmin melebarkan senyumnya dan menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang hanya menarik bibirnya datar.

"Oh iya," seru Changmin begitu teringat sesuatu, "Bisakah aku memesan sesuatu lagi?"

-xxx-

_**February 5th**_

_**11.57 p.m.**_

_**inside Yunho's apartment**_

"Hei, pasang yang benar, hyung," protes Changmin pada Junsu yang sedang memasang lilin di atas kue ulang tahun.

"Arraseo, arraseo, Changmin-ah," ujar Junsu mengalah, sembari mencoba merapikan letak lilin.

"Korek! Koreknya mana?"

"Aku yang pegang," sahut Yoochun sambil menunjukkan korek api gas di tangannya.

Jaejoong, yang sedari tadi bertugas memegang kue, ikut angkat bicara, "Sudahlah, Min, jangan ribut begitu. Kalau Yunho terbangun bagaimana?"

Changmin sedikit mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Matanta melirik ghelisah ke arah jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya kemudian membela diri, "ini hampir tengah malam, hyung. Kita tak ada waktu lagi," erangnya dengan nada setengah berbisik.

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Yoochun, "tinggal menyalakan liliinnya saja kan?" Tangan Yoochun bergerak menyalakan korek api tersebut dan mendekatkannya ke lilin yang ada di atas kue dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

Tak butuh waktu lama, lilin berbentuk angka 29 yang kini telah menyala itu mulai memancarkan pendar-pendar cahaya keemasan. Melihat api lilin yang bergoyang-goyang, tangan Changmin dengan cepaty bergerak menutupinya agar api tersebut idak mati.

"Kita masuk sekarang?" tanya Junsu.

Changmin melirik jam tangannya, "1 menit lagi." Mata bambi itu tak lepas menatap pergerakan jarum jampada jam tangan metaliknya, sementara sebelah tangannya sudah siap memegang gagang pintu.

"Hei, Min," panggil Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Kau mau pegang kuenya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eh?" Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Jaejoong heran.

Jaejoong mengulum senyum, "Sudah, pegang saja," katanya sambil menyodorkan kue itu ke Changmin, sedangkan Changmin hanya binguns sambil tergagap menerima kue itu.

"Biar aku yang buka pintunya," kata Jaejoong, kali ini sambil menggeser tubuh Changmin dan memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di depan pintu dan langsung meraih gagang pintu.

Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya sembari menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Oke, siap?"

"Changmin, Junsu, serta Yoochun mengangguk cepat, juga sambil menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak.

"1... 2... 3..."

-xxx-

_**February 18th, a years ago**_

_**10.59 p.m.**_

_**at Changmin's apartment**_

Shim Changmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa begitu sampai di apartemen. Badannya terasa lelah. Kakinya pegal sampai terasa hampir copot karena seharian ini Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu mengajaknya berkeliling taman bermain. Namun meski begitu, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya sepanjang hari ini karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Changmin membuka 2 kancing teratas kemejanya sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di sofa. Matanya terpejam, berusaha mengusir sedikit penat di kepalanya. Setelah seharian jalan-jalan, ketiga hyung-nya itu mengajaknya minum. Meski awalnya Changmin menolak karena sudah lelah, tapi Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu berhasil memaksanya dan berakhir dengan kondisi dompet Changmin yang mengenaskan.

Bibir Changmin kembali menyunggingkan senyum ketika mengingat apa yang telah dilaluinya dalam 1 hari yang menyenangkan ini bersama Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu. Tapi senyum itu perlahan berubah menjadi kerucutan kesal bagitu wajah Yunho terlintas di benaknya. Yunho, yang sedang ada pekerjaan di Jepang selama 3 hari belakangan ini, belum menghubunginya sama sekali. Pesan singkat berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun saja tak diterimanya, mengharapkan telepon dari namja bermata sipit itu jadi terasa mustahil. Apalagi sekarang sudah larut malam, mungkin Yunho memang benar-benar lupa hari ulang tahunnya ini.

"Dasar bodoh! Memangnya sesibuk itu," umpat Changmin kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya.

'**Ting Tong!'**

Suara bel menggema di dalam apartemen Changmin. Dengan dahi berkerut, Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap heran ke arah jam dinding.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" gumam Changmin bingung.

'**Ting Tong!'**

Suara bel terdengar lagi, membuat Changmin segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dengan malas ke arah pintu. Tanpa mengecek lewat interkom, Changmin segera membuka pintu apartemennya. Tampak seorang namja berpakaian seragam berwarna oranye-hitam berdiri di depannya sambil membawa sebuah kotak berukuran besar.

"'Permisi, saya mau mengantarkan paket untuk Shim Changmin," ujar namja itu.

"O-oh," Changmin mengangguk bingung, "Saya Shim Changmin," katanya.

Namja itu meletakkan kotak tersebut di lantai kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pena dari tas kecil yang ada di pinggangnya. "Silahkan tanda tangan di sini," katanya sambil menunjukkan tempat kosong di pojok kanan bawah kertas.

Changmin menerima pena dari namja itu lalu membubuhkan tanda tangan di tempat yang disediakan.

Namja itu menerima kembali kertas dan penanya, memasukkan kembali ke tas, lalu membungkuk ke arah Changmin sembari berkata, "Kamsahamnida."

Changmin, yang masih bingung, menundukkan kepalanya sekilas. Namja itu lalu pergi, meninggalkan Changmin yang menatap bingung ke arah kotak di hadapannya.

'Apa ini?' batin Changmin kemudian mengambil kotak itu dan membawanya masuk.

Dibawanya kotak itu ke ruang tengah dan diletakkannya di lantai, sementara Changmin duduk di sofa. Sepasang mata bambinya mengamati kota berwarna coklat tersebut. Kotak tersebut berukuran hampir separuh tinggi badannya, tapi terasa cukup ringan.

'Apa isinya ya?' batin Cchangmin sembari tangannya mulai membuka kotak tersebut.

Alis Changmin bertaut ketika tangannya berhasil mengeluarkan isi kotak itu. Sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna coklat dengan hiasan dasi kupu-kupu di lehernya. Belum habis kebingungan Changmin, tiba-tiba ponsel di sakunya berdering. Tanpa menatap layar ponsel karena masih sibuk mengamati bonek beruang itu, Changmin mengangkat telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Yeobosseyo," sahut Changmin.

"Kau sudah menerimanya, Min?"

"Eh?" Changmin balik bertanya, tidak mengerti. Kemudian dilihatnya layar ponsel untuk mengecek siapa yang meneleponnya dan tak lama kemudian matanya melebar.

"Yah, Jung Yunho!" bentak Changmin tiba-tiba, membuat Yunho di seberang terlonjak kaget.

"Aish, Changmin, jangan berteriak begitu. Kau mengagetkanku," desis Yunho.

"Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang?!"

"Eh..." Yunho terdengar panik, "Memang di Korea jam berapa?"

Changmin mendengus kesal, "Jam 11 lebih, bodoh."

"Haah... syukurlah," ujar Yunho lega.

"Huh? Apanya yang syujur?"

"Kupikir sudah lewat jam 12," jawab Yunho, "Berarti sekarang masih tanggal 18 kan?"

Changmin terdiam. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi hangat. Jjadi Yunho masih ingat ulang tahunnya?

"Kau sudah menerimanya, kan?" tanya Yunho.

"Ap—" Belum sempat Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, matanya tiba-tiba menatap ke arah boneka beruang yang diletakkan di pangkuannya.

"Yah, hyung! Boneka beruang ini kau yang mengirimnya?" serbu Changmin yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan dari Yunho.

"Memangnya aku anak TK," gumam Changmin samar, "Kenapa boneka beruang?" tanyanya.

Yunho tertawa pelan kemudian berkata, "Karena kau sering mengejekku beruang bodoh," jawab Yunho santai.

"Dasar beruang," gumam Changmin, membuat Yunho tertawa lagi.

"Lalu kenapa mengirim malam-malam begini, huh? Dasar, merepotkan saja."

"Jangan begitu, Changmin-ah. Aku bersusah payah mencari jasa pengantar barang yang mau mengantar di malam hari loh."

"Lagian, mana ada yang mau kerja larut malam seperti ini. Dasar~" kata Changmin, masih setia memarahi Yunho, "Kenapa harus malam-malam, eh?"

"Karena..." Yunho memberi jeda sesaat, "Aku ingin jadi yang terakhir yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu."

Changmin terdiam seketika. Hatinya berdesir pelan dan tanpa sadar bibirnya mengulum senyum.

"Selamat ualng tahun, Changminnie."

Suara bass Yunho menggema di telinga Changmin, membuat perasaannya menjadi hangat. Penatnya pun sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Gomawo, hyung," ujar Changmin lirih.

Di jauh sana, Yunho pun tengah tersenyum. "Semoga keinginanmu terkabul, sehat selalu, bahagia selalu, dan juga makin sukses," kata Yunho.

"Eum."

"Jangan rakus lagi."

"Siapa yang rakus," tandas Changmin cepat, mendapat kekehan dari Yunho.

"Jangan mengejekku bodoh lagi. Kalau aku benar-benar bodoh bagaimana?"

Changmin tertawa pelan, "Dasar beruang~"

Yunho ikut tertawa lalu terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian berkata, "Happy birthday, Shim Changmin."

-xxx-

_**February 6th**_

_**12.00 p.m.**_

_**invade Yunho's room**_

Begitu pintu kamar Yunho terbuka, seketika keempat namja itu menyergap masuk ke dalamnya. Kamar Yunho yang semula gelap mulai diterangi cahaya lilin yang remang-remang, seiring keempat namja tampan itu berjalan mendekati satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you..."

Suara Changmin, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu mulai memenuhi kamar yang senyap itu. Alunan lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun mengiringi langkah mereka hingga keempatnya sampai di kaki tempat tidur berukuran cukup besar itu dan berdiri di sana.

"Happy birthday, dear Yunho..."

Seorang namja berambut brunette yang semula tengah asyik tidur bergelung di bawah selimut mulai terusik dengan suara riuh di kamarnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat dan sepasang mata bak musang itu mulai mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Happy birthday to you..."

Namja itu, Jung Yunho, berusaha menajamkan penglihatnannya dalam keremangan kamarnya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap-usap matanya sambil bergerak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Saengil chukkae, Yunho hyung," seru Junsu dengan suara bak lumba-lumbanya.

Yunho, masih sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan memasang wajah habis-bangun-tidur-nya, memandang ke arah 4 orang namja yang berdiri di hadapannya, dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aish, dasar anak itu. Sepertinya dia belum sadar dan belum bangun sepenuhnya," ujar Jaejoong yang mendapat anggukan dari Yoochun.

Changmin mendengus pelan sebelum kemudian bernyanyi lagi, "Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you..."

Junsu, Yoochun, lalu Jaejoong pun mulai mengikuti irama Changmin, "Happy birthday, Jung Yunho... Happy birthday to you..."

Yunho, yang sekarang sudah tersadar sepenuhnya, menatap kaget dan tidak percaya ke arah 4 sahabatnya itu. Yunho mengusap-usap matanya lagi dan mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali.

Keempat sahabatnya, Jaejoong, Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu, berdiri di depannya. Di tangan Changmin terdapat sebuah kue ulang tahun yang dihiasi pendar-pendar cahaya lilin. Di sekeliling Changmin ada Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan mereka semua baru saja menyanyikan lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun.

Tunggu! Berarti ini... kejutan di hari ualng tahunnya?

"Kalian..." Yunho kehabisan kata-kata. Namja ini tidak dapat menemukan kata yang pas untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang.

"Happy birthday, Jung," ucap Yoochun sambil nyengir dengan lebarnya.

Belum sempat Yunho mengucapkan sesuatu, Jaejoong sudah memotongnya lebih dulu. "Yah Jung Yunho~ Sampai kapan mau terus duduk di situ? Cepatlah kemari dan tiup lilinnya sebelum meleleh," kata Jaejoong cepat.

Yunho tertawa pelan lalu segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju mereka. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya tepat bersamaan dengan Changmin yang maju selangkah ke arah Yunho.

"Make a wish, hyung," celetuk Junsu saat melihat Yunho hendak meniup lilin.

Yunho tersenyum, lalu memejamkan matanya.

'Terima kasih karena telah membawa mereka dalam hidupku. Aku mendoakan untuk kebahagiaan mereka selalu. Semoga... aku bisa selalu berada bersama mereka.'

Yunho membuka matanya, kemudian meniup lilin yang melambangkan umurnya itu.

"Yeay... happy birthday Yunho hyung!" seru Yoochun dan Jjunsu bersamaan, sambil bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya.

"Saengil chukkae, Yunho-ya," imbuh Jaejoong.

"Eum," gumam Yunho sembari mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Yoochun-ah, Junsu-ya, Jaejoongie, dan Changmin-ah."

Mata musang Yunho bertemu pandang dengan mata Changmin ketika Yunho menyebutkan nama namja bermarga Shim itu. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Changmin mulai bicara.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yunho hyung."

Yunho tersenyum, "Ne. Gomawo," sahutnya.

'**Klik!'**

Kamar Yunho terang seketika ketika Jaejoong menyalakan lampu. Kelima namja itu terdiam dan hanya saling melempar pandangan selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu, tawa kelimanya pecah bersamaan, membuat suasana apartemen Yunho malam itu kembali riuh.

Begitu tawa mulai mereda, tiba-tiba Jaejoong melancarkan serangannya. Dia mencolekkan krim kue tepat ke pipi Yunho.

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat tertawa dan sebelum Yunho sempat protes, dan jauh sebelum Yunho membalas kejahilan Jaejoong, Changmin berteriak dengan nada tinggi, "Yah! Sudah kubilang tidak ada acara colek-mencolek kue!" seru Changmin dengan kesal.

"Sedikit saja, Min," Jaejoong membela diri.

"Ani," tandas Changmin cepat.

"Biarkan aku membalas Jaejoong, Changmin-ah, sekali saja," bujuk Yunho dengan memasang tampang memelas.

Changmin menatap Yunho tajam dan berkata dengan tegas, "Ti-dak."

Yunho pun tak bisa membantah lagi. Dia hanya bisa mendelik ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Yoochun. "Aku dan Junsu membawa beberapa kaleng bir. Ayo kita minum."

"Oh, ide bagus," timpal Yunho, "Aku juga ada beberapa botol soju di kulkas."

"Oke!" seru Jaejoong bersemangat, lalu segera berjalan keluar dari kamar Yunho.

"Oh iya," ujar Yunho tiba-tiba begitu teringat sesuatu, membuat Jaejoong, Changmin, Junsu serta Yoochun menatap ke arahnya. "Tidak ada hadiah untukku, huh?"

Changmin yang juga baru teringat, melirik ke arah Junsu dan Yoochun, "Itu—"

"Tentu saja ada, hyung," sela Yoochun sebelum Changmin selesai bicara.

"Eerr... lalu... dimana hadiahnya?" tanya Yunho ragu.

Yoochun dan Junsu saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum.

"Ada di depanmu, hyung," jawab Junsu ringan.

Alis Changmin berkerut, "Apa maksudmu, Jun—"

Tangan Junsu dengan cepat merogoh ke dalam kantung plastik yang dipegangnya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah topi berbentuk kepala anjing lengkap dengan bentuk telinganya dan dengan secepat kilat dipakaikannya topi itu di kepala Changmin. Kedua tangan Yoochun lalu menggenggam bahu Changmin, membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendorongnya pelan ke arah Yunho.

"Ini hadiah dari kami, hyung," seru Junsu dan Yoochun bersamaan sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Eh?!" erang Changmin, "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Kami menghadiahkan Changmin untuk Yunho hyung. Silahkan Yunho hyung gunakan sesuai keinginan," ucap Yoochun santai.

"Yah! Memangnya aku barang!" teriak Changmin tidak terima.

Junsu berdecak, "Ck.. ck.. ck.. Apa kau lupa, Min? Waktu itu kau kan sudah setuju. Katamu, semuanya terserah padaku dan Yoochun kan? Dan kau akan setuju dengan pilihan kami kan?"

Changmin terdiam. Ya dia memang menyerahkan masalah tentang hadiah pada Yoochun dan Junsu. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

"Benar kan, Min?" tanya Junsu dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

Dengan setengah hati, Changmin hanya mengangguk. Dan Yoochun serta Junsu tersenyum puas. Sementara Jaejoong yang berdiri di ambang pintu hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Oke. Masalah selesai, ayo kita minum," kata Yoochun sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Yoo~!" sahut Jaejoong dan Junsu, ikut berjalan di belakang Yoochun, menyisakan Yunho dan Changmin.

Yunho melihat Changmin yang masih kesal sembari mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak lalu menepuk dan mengusap pelan kepala Changmin. Changmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke arah Yunho yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Gwaenchana, aku tidak akan menggigitmu," canda Yunho, membuat Changmin mulai tersenyum dan berhenti merengut.

"Eum..." Yunho tampak berpikir sejenak, "berarti sku boleh meminta hadiahku darimu, Min?"

Changmin menatap Yunho dalam diam, lalu menghela napas pelan dan mengangguk pasrah. Kalau Yunho minta yang aneh-aneh, mungkin Changmin akan melempar Yoochun dan Junsu ke tengah laut terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku kan?" tanya Yunho lagi. Changmin kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Yunho tersenyum. "Kalau begitu..." Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Changmin, membuat Changmin menahan napas karena wajah Yunho yang begitu dekat dengannya, "tinggallah bersamaku. Hiduplah di sini, di sisiku," lanjut Yunho dengan suara lirih.

Changmin menatap kaget ke arah Yunho. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap sembari otaknya memproses kata-kata Yunho tadi. Melihat Yunho yang tersenyum ke arahnya, tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi Changmin segera mengangguk dan balas tersenyum ke arah Yunho.

'Jika aku yang terakhir bagimu, maka berarti kau yang pertama untukku, Yunho hyung,' batin Changmin.

-xxx-

**-TAMAT-**

P.S

Perhatian! Aku menerima segala kritik, saran, komentar, dan lain-lain, tapi **no bash, no flames, no fanwar** ya~ /bow/

Aku persembahkan fic Homin ini untuk Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin yang berulang tahun di bulan Februari kemarin. Omedetouu~ :) Maaf telat, hehee. :)v Semoga makin sukses yaa. TVXQ! Jjang~ ^^

Fyi, aku ini YJS dan biasanya emang buat fic Yunjae. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini aku pengin buat fic Homin buat ikut meramaikan **Homin Fanfic Festival – February In Love** yang diselenggarakan oleh para author Homin fic di ffn ini.

Telat banget sih sebenernya, soalnya waktu itu aku sempat ada masalah koneksi internet dan aku mau menuntaskan dulu hutangku pada fic Skandal. Alhasil aku baru bisa update fic ini sekarang. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan yang kebangetan ini. /deep bow/

Aku cuma pengin membangun relasi yang baik antara YJS dengan HMS. Jujur aja, aku juga suka baca Homin fic dan aku juga menghormati para HMS. Aku sedih tiap kali ada fanwar antara YJS sama HMS. :'( Ga usahlah kita fanwar, kita hidup damai aja berdampingan, oke? :) Lagian daripada Yunho buat rebutan antara Jaejoong dan Changmin, mending sama aku aja deh. xD /kicks/

Oh iya, mungkin fic ini aneh dan feel-nya pun agak kurang pas. Aku akui itu. Mungkin karena belum terbiasa nulis fic Homin. Dan juga, kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang kalian temukan, anggaplah saja ini benar-benar out of character, oke? /ngeles/ :3

Terakhir, mohon reviewnya yaa~~ arigachuuu. :*


End file.
